Gun Modifications
Gun modifications are changes that can be made to weapons' default settings in Plazma Burst 2, exclusive to custom maps. A series of triggers allows players to modify weapons in a variety of categories for more customization, balance, and interesting gameplay. Along with the water coloring re that number of shots. If the weapon fires multiple shots by default, this is cancelled out and the weapon will only fire the amount of shots listed in the trigger. This trigger is important for making weapons with high fire rates. Change Gun 'A's accuracy to 'B' degrees This trigger allows a map developer to customize the accuracy of their weapon. The degrees parameters is easy to operate; the lower the number, the more accurate the weapon becomes, with 0 being dead accuracy. The bullets will spray out in a pattern between the selected degree boundaries, a modified wedge of projectile activity. A weapon with 360 degree accuracy will shoot in a complete circle, damaging or even killing the player who wields it. Change Gun 'A' projectile power to 'B' This trigger simply increases the power of the projectile. It can be very effective at removing balancing issues with weaker weapons, and designing extremely powerful weapons. The system is similar to the 'create explosion' trigger; the higher the value, the more power the projectile will possess. The default power is not constant and varies for each weapon, however, the modified power level is constant and is not proportional to the weapon's original value. For example, the power of a Heavy Railgun is 8.0, and the power of an Assault Rifle C-01r is 0.7. A C-01r modified to have a power of 8 will have the same power of a Heavy Railgun and not the product of 0.7 and 8.0. For generally more powerful weapons, a higher number is needed in this parameter to achieve boosting. A '2' in the parameter will certainly increase the power of an assault rifle, but will heavily weaken a railgun. Power is also not the same thing as ''damage. ''Power determines a variety of parameters such as the projectile's ability to penetrate through walls and bodies, ability to reflect off of surfaces, knock back, damage, and speed. Change Gun 'A' projectile type to 'B' This is a series of five triggers that can only be used individually, modifying the type of projectile the weapon will fire. The triggers are in descending order, bullets, grenades, rails, energy, and rockets. One of these triggers allows a weapon that would normally fire a certain projectile, say, bullets in a rapid succession, to fire rails instead, drastically altering the gameplay and firepower of the weapon. Change Gun 'A' target knockback multiplier to value 'B' This trigger modifies how far the target gets knocked back from a projectile. It can be used to remove the stability decrease of explosive and energy based weapons. This trigger will also affect bullets and rails. A less-known fact about this trigger is that if you set value 'B' to a negative number, the target will be brought towards the explosion. This can be used to create a "Tractor Beam" using a high fire-rate weapon. Change Gun 'A' recoil multiplier to value 'B' This trigger modifies the amount of recoil on firing any gun. This can be set to zero to make a high-powered gun with no recoil or it can be set higher to make a gun with better transportation capability. Alternatively, the value 'B' can be set to a negative number to force the player to move towards the target. If you change the recoil of a gun to a value over 1000 or under -1000, things will get very chaotic and/or confusing. Screenshot_615.png|A Rocket Launcher firing 4 rockets at once CS-Assault rifle shooting.jpg|An assault rifle modified to fire rail projectiles Untitled222.png|A modified grenade shooting grenades dsLZB2XCTJqvtImFgrfvLw.png|Grenade laucher shooting shield grenades Screenshot (13).png|Alien Heater Rifle shooting 100 rails Category:Weapons Category:Advanced Level Editor Category:Map Editing Category:Custom Maps